Kickin' it- A kick story with a twist
by cascaswell
Summary: One day something terrible happens to Kim, will Jack be able to help Kim? Or will the weight of everything make Kim crumble?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

It was another night, as I walked home from the dojo, I turned right then left and headed down the small alley. I smiled to myself as I remembered how Jack had said I looked nice with my hair in a side braid. Don't get me wrong, I like Jack Brewer, I really like him but he would never fall for a girl like me. I'm a simple, blond girl and he's Jack, hot, brunette with great hair. But a girl could dream couldn't she. I looked at my watch but couldn't see the time, was it that dark already? I pulled out my phone it was 10:15. I started to run, my dad was going to kill me. As I came to the end of the alley, I found my path was blocked.

"Excuse me? Can you move please?" I couldn't see who I was speaking too but I spoke anyways.

"Look what we got here, a little blond princess." One man said to his friend.

"You're right, you know what, I think she's the girl to get you out your dry spell hey,"He laughed in my ear. I tried to move but one of them grabbed my arm and pushed me down the the floor, at this moment the moon hit them and I could see they were two beefy guys who had to be at least 25, and even with my karate knowledge, I wouldn't be able to take them down. I tried to get up again.

"You're not going anywhere babe." He slurred, he was quite drunk.

"Let me go, please let me go," One picked me up and pushed me against the wall, making me cut my head against the hard metal. I reached for my phone and hit speed dial, it rang and rang. As the other guy shoved me hard, I dropped the phone on the floor and cried out as one guy punched me in the stomach. One grabbed my top and ripped it off my body. Suddenly everything came clear, I was going to be raped..."Leave me alone,"I cried.

"Look at princess squirming,"He laughed,"I will take you right now, whether you let me or not," I moved again and he threw me against the opposite wall and picked me up by his hand around my neck, I felt the air leave my body and things began to go blurry.

Jack's POV

I walked out of the dojo, and turned right then left, that's when my phone rang.

"Kim?" Silence, then a scream. 'KIM? KIM ARE YOU OKAY?" But nothing came from the other end until I heard Kim's voice. But it wasn't from the phone, it came from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter_ 2

I squinted my eyes down the alley, but I could hardly see anything. I ran down the alley and there was two guys beating up Kim. She was screaming and crying and I could just about see that she was just in her bra.

"KIM?"

"Jack?"I heard a weak reply.

Then I heard another voice."Look, prince charming is here to save the day. Just go home now and we might not kill you."He laughed.

"Leave her alone," One of the guys stood up and easily towered above me but I showed no fear. Suddenly out of nowhere, a fist came crashing towards me but I caught it just before it hit my face."You probably shouldn't have done that," I flipped him quickly and he fell on the floor, he was drunk and couldn't get his bearings. He stood up again and ran towards me but I easily flew at him, kicking him in the chest. This time he ran away from the scene. I turned around to see the other guy on top of Kim, who was still screaming and crying. "Get off her," I said angrily.

"Why don't you make me?" As he said that I jumped on him and pulled him on to the ground, he got up and ran at me, pushing me over but I got up and managed to flip him. I stood up and looked for Kim who had been lost in the shadows. Then I saw her in the most terrifying position. The guy had a knife to her throat. "You leave now and forget my face, otherwise I will find you and I will kill her and make you watch." I nodded. He tossed Kim towards me and he ran away. When she say me, she pulled away.

"Kim, I won't hurt you, Kim please." I walked towards her but as I went to touch her, she flinched. She was scared of me, I could understand because of what she just went through, but it was heart-breaking to watch. I kneeled down next to her and watched her eyes, that were full of fear and confusion. "Kim, Listen to me, they're gone, but I need to take you home. Will you come with me?" In the moonlight, I saw a small nod."Can you stand?" She tried standing but immediately fell into my arms, however this time she didn't flinch. I quickly took of my jumper and put it onto her shaking body. I then picked her up and she rested her head onto my chest. I wasn't far to my house, so I took her there.

On the way home, she looked up at me, with those beautiful brown eyes and whispered into my ear. "Thank you Jack." Then once again she nestled against me. I looked down at her pain-strucken face, which made me fill up with rage, how could someone so this to her.

"Kim? What hurts?"All she did was nod her head saying no."Tell me Kim,"I demanded. Then I watched as the silent tears flow and went to rub her head, which to my surprise was sticky and under the street lamp glow, I saw that my hand was covered in blood. I was just about to say something, before Kim spoke again.

"Jack?It hurts. It hurts Jack and I'm sleepy," I watched her eyes flicker, I couldn't let her do this, I had to keep her awake.

"No Kim, you can't fall asleep, Listen to me, Do Not fall asleep." She nodded her head and gripped me tighter. We walked into my empty house, as my parents were away on a business trip. I lifted her upstairs and put her gently onto my bed. Her eyes began to close again. "Kim, Kim, Don't fall asleep." All she did was nod again. I put her onto her tummy, and inspected her head. It was quite bad, but I knew it wouldn't need stitches, so I fetched some bandages and wrapped them around her head. "Kim, what else hurts?"

"Knee," She whispered, pointing to her now blacky-blue knee. I bandaged that up as well. I looked at the poor beautiful angel, and willed myself to not shed a tear. I knew I had feelings for Kim, and I couldn't believe I hadn't got there quicker. I could've stopped everything. I looked over again and saw she was asleep. This time I let her sleep. I took a while trying to decide whether to sleep on the floor, or on the bed with her, but luckily I didn't have to make that decision as I feel asleep next to her in seconds.

Kim's POV

_"Look what we got here, a little blond princess." One man said to his friend._

_"You're right, you know what, I think she's the girl to get you out your dry spell hey,"He laughed in my ear. I tried to move but one of them grabbed my arm and pushed me down the the floor, at this moment the moon hit them and I could see they were two beefy guys who had to be at least 25, and even with my karate knowledge, I wouldn't be able to take them down. I tried to get up again._

_"You're not going anywhere babe." He slurred, he was quite drunk._

_"Let me go, please let me go," _

I woke up screaming, sweat dripping down my forehead. Sitting up, I realised the position I was in, lying next to Jack, his arms around me protectively. Then everything came back to me, The alley, Jack coming to my rescue, the knife. Tears suddenly started streaming down my face, and my pulse quickened. Jack started to stir and when he opened his eyes and saw me, he sat up straight away. "Kim?" He brought me straight into a hug, and even though it hurt every bone in my body, I embraced he as well.

"Jack, what if they come..?" But Jack cut me off.

"Kim, I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you." I rested my head onto his shoulder as I felt his hand go to my shoulder and then it went dark.

**REVIEWS PLEASE, I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up completely drowsy.

"Jack, what happened? What happened after I woke up?" I said yawning. I rolled over to look at Jack, who wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Jack, what did you do?"

"I may have used a pressure point to knock you out." He said sheepishly.

"What? Why did you do that?" I said standing up.

"Well you were hysterical, I wanted to calm you down and.."

"you pressure pointed me."

"Your smiling,"

"I know, you make me smile." I sat down on the bed again and let my back flop against the bed. Then suddenly pain rushed through my body and everything came back. I looked up at Jack with tears in my eyes. "Jack, the alley," At that point he crawled next to me and wrapped me in a hug. Tears began to roll down my face.

"I'm sorry Kim, it's all my fault, I was too late, don't worry Kim, I look after you, I'll never let someone do that to you again."

"Jack, he was so close."

"I know Kim, that knife, I kept replaying it over in my head, the whole scene, I can't bear to think of a different outcome."

"Yeh Jack but I can't believe he was so close to you know," I sobbed.

"Wait? So he didn't?" Jack said confused.

"No Jack, you saved me, you're my hero."

"The one and only,"He joked. I smiled again. Boy he had a habit of doing that, but for some reason I didn't mind. "I'm so glad he didn't Kim, your first has to be with someone special, someone who cares about you."

"Jack, I.."I hesitated, I wanted to tell me, but what if he laughed in my face, what if he ran.

"What Kim? Tell me."

"I don't want you to think it's your fault. Your amazing Jack." Jack looked abit down-heated for a second, but then his face lit up again.

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you."

Jack's POV

"Jack, I.."Kim hesitated.

"What Kim? Tell me." Maybe this was it, maybe she liked me too, I hoped so.

"I don't want you to think it's your fault. Your amazing Jack." She didn't say she liked me, I mean I didn't think she would, but a part of me thought, maybe just maybe she was going to say it. Well, why don't I say it first. I shouldn't have to wait around for her.

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you." I looked deeply into her deep brown beautiful eyes. "I think I falling on love with you." She blinked but didn't say anything. I started to panic, maybe she didn't like me, maybe..But my own thoughts were cut off and she feel on to me, kissing me passionately.

"Jack, I've longed to hear you say that. I think I love you." This time I kissed her first and it was amazing. All our troubles and worries gone and for a second, I only felt happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning everything was different. Kim was pale and was refusing too see the doctor. It was like yesterday was gone, over and now things came tumbling back quicker, faster.  
"Kim are you all right in there?"

Kim's POV

I couldn't breathe, the walls of Jack's bathroom were closing in on me. Just like the men were. They're going to come back, they're going to kill me and Jack. Jack, oh Jack. I do love him, but I think of him and the memories food back. They tear my head open, I'm screaming inside.

Suddenly, the room began to spin and I grabbed the sink trying to hold me steady but the sink wasn't enough. I fell against the hard wooden floor, my eyes closing into blackness.

Jack's POV

Then there was a crash.  
"Kim?" I said alarmed. "Kim?" I shouted. I ran over to the door but it was completely locked. This time I ran at it but it wouldn't budge, I ran to the other side of the room, flipping over, I side-kicked the door and it swung open.  
"Kim..." She was on the floor, unconscious but she could have been dead. I tried to be strong for her. I picked up the phone and I dialled the number that hopefully I would get into trouble for ringing.

"She must have fallen, I'm not sure. She's got a pulse but it's slow. Can you help her? You have to help her. What's wrong with her? Please. Tell me,"

"She has blood poisoning, from a severe head infection. She won't survive unless I do a blood transfusion."

This time it was my turn to collapse.


End file.
